Handcuffs are generally arranged in pairs connected by chains and are used for purposes of limiting the mobility of prisoners and the like. Such handcuffs are generally somewhat restricted in use by reason of the fact that only one prisoner and at most two prisoners can generally be handcuffed by the known arrangements whereas, sometimes it is necessary to handcuff a greater number of prisoners. In addition, the known arrangements of handcuffs have limited utility and it would be advantageous to provide a construction which would have a greater amount of utility.
One multiple linkage arrangement is known in which a waistband has connected thereto two handcuffs. This is a very specialized structure intended generally to embrace the waist of a prisoner and the two hands thereof and, accordingly, this known construction is for a different purpose than is the construction of the instant invention as will be shown hereinafter.